


cool down, heat up

by pollitt



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What comes after. </p><p>(a two-part episode 3.04 tag)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cool down, heat up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://mendacity17.tumblr.com/post/139035065767/buzzed).Thank you to Mav for helping with the summary. Like Jude, I really like to overthink things.

**Buzzed**

Jude is distinctly aware of the fact that the sound on the floor has quieted, that there are cameras _everywhere_ , and that this kiss is going to cause more problems than it solves.

But fuck if he really cares.

Jude can taste the salt of Zero’s sweat and feel Zero’s thumb on his cheek and tickle of Zero’s mustache against his top lip. There isn’t even a hint of tongue, their clothes aren’t going anywhere, but this might be the hottest kiss Jude has ever had in his life. 

“What the hell was that?” Jude asks as Zero pulls back. He keeps his hands on Zero’s shoulders because like hell if he’s going to let him go and run away. 

Zero smiles wolfishly and Jude wants to crawl under his skin and never leave. He pulls Jude into a hug and whispers, letting the tip of his tongue flick over the shell of Jude’s ear. “He can’t have what’s mine.”

There is no argument that Jude can give, that he wants to give, to that statement. Because it’s all true. He takes a deep breath, about to say more but Zero’s arms tighten and he huffs against Jude’s ear. “Don’t overthink it right now. Don’t ask me to do more or ask what tomorrow is going to bring. Let’s just get out of here and get back to your place. Okay?”

Jude turns his face, kissing Zero’s ear. Because he can now. “Okay.”

 

Sometime later... 

 

**Hunger**

“Where’s your phone?” Zero asks, licking a stripe down Jude’s spine--from nape to the dip of his back.

“What?” Jude says, turning his head on the pillow and looking down at Zero. His voice is a little rough and Zero can hear that hitch in Jude’s breathing that Zero’s exploration caused.

‘ _Round four, here we come. Again_ ’ Zero thinks to himself with a smile. He plants a kiss on one of Jude’s ass cheeks and then smacks it just on the other side of lightly.

“Your phone." He says, sitting up and looking at the floor where their clothes are scattered. "Sex brain affecting your hearing?” 

“Why do you need my phone?” Jude asks, turning onto his side, pulling the bedsheet so his interesting bits are covered. As though Zero hadn’t been up close and personal with them a couple of times already tonight.

“Because I played a basketball game and then spent the last several hours either getting my mind blown or making you lose yours. We're gonna need food if we’re going to keep this up and I don’t plan on going anywhere for a while. So delivery it is.”

Zero shifts, lets his feet hit the floor as he leans down to grab the phone that’s half-in and half-out of Jude’s jacket pocket.

“You sure you’re not just trying to hide from the media?” Jude’s arm slides around Zero’s waist and Zero feels him move closer.

“If you wanted me to walk naked with 'property of Jude Kinkade’ tattooed on my ass I’d do it.” Jude laughs and kisses Zero’s hip, letting his teeth nip at the curve of bone and muscle. Zero rests his hand on Jude’s forearm. “But I’d rather show you and not have to worry that a fun bite is going to become a meal. Plus that means we won’t have to worry about food for the next couple of days. We’ll have leftovers.”

“Order quickly,” Jude says, his voice husky again and his hand sliding toward Zero’s dick.

Zero does.

  
  



End file.
